(NamSeok) Hoseok Sick
by Siska Yairawati Putri
Summary: BTS Fanfic. Rap Monster x J-Hope. Namjoon x Hoseok Couple :D Hanya kegiatan Namjoon yang mengurus Hoseok saat sakit. NamSeok here! RnR Please? :3


Hoseok Sick [NamSeok]

Cast :

Kim Nam Joon [BTS]

Jung Ho Seok [BTS]

Rated : T

Genre : Romance :3

Disclamer : Cast bukan milik ane intinya, tapi cerita milik Daesoo :3

Warning : bikin sakit kepala, mual, muntah perkepanjangan

~~~~~~Happy Reading~~~~~~

08.00 KST

Pagi ini di dorm Bangtan terlihat sepi dari biasanya, alasannya karena empat membernya yang pergi keluar. Jin dengan Taehyung, Jimin dengan Yoongi, mereka sedang kencan, atau double date mungkin.

Jadi yang tersisa di dorm hanya ada Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jungkook. Jungkook setelah sarapan langsung pergi kekamarnya, melanjutkan tidur tampannya. Sedangkan Namjoon, kini ia sedang mengurus Hoseok yang sedang sakit.

"Hei Hoseok ayo bangun, sarapan!" membangunkan Hoseok dengan sedikit berteriak ada bagusnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, disaat jiwanya telah kembali utuh ia melihat Namjoon dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hoseok sambil melihat penampilan Namjoon dari atas sampai kebawah. Ada satu hal yang tidak disukai Hoseok, poni depan Namjoon ditarik semua keatas kepala. Padahal Hoseok lebih suka jika berponi.

"Kau harus sarapan, lalu minum obat. Ini aku bawakan bubur, cepat makan Hoseok!" baru saja Namjoon ingin beranjak pergi, tapi pergelangan tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Hoseok.

"Apa lagi?"

"Temani aku.."

"Ok. Aku sudah duduk, cepat makan!" Hoseok mendengus saat mendengarkannya, ini masih pagi kenapa harus berteriak sih?!

Hoseok meletakan nampan yang terdapat semangkok bubur itu diatas pahanya, umm... sepertinya ini enak—_batin Hoseok._

"Kau yang masak?" ia masih melihat bubur itu tanpa niat untuk menyentuhnya. Namjoon menunjukkan telunjuk kirinya yang dihiasi plester. "Kau kira ini apa? Jin hyung yang memasak, aku hanya membantu mengiris sayurannya."

"Sayuran apa yang kau iris?"

"Aku hanya mengiris wortel." dan setelah itu Hoseok meletakkan buburnya dimeja nakas kembali. "Kenapa lagi Hoseok?" Namjoon rasanya ingin menyiram wajah Hoseok dengan bubur itu -.-

"Mungkin saja bubur ini terkontaminasi oleh darahmu, Namjoon." Hoseok melipat kedua tanyanya didada, melihat Namjoon sebal.

"Astaga Jung Hoseok! Tidak akan! setelah berdarah aku langsung mengobatinya. Dan aku juga menggantinya dengan wortel yang baru -_-"

"Khekhekhe..." Hoseok terkekeh, ukh... Namjoon rasanya juga ingin menggeplak Hoseok dengan nampan sekarang. Hoseok meraih bubur itu lalu kembali menatapnya. Mungkin Namjoon akan mengamuk saat ini juga.

"Jung—" baru saja Namjoon ingin berteriak jika tidak ada suara yang mecelanya. "Aku mau kau menyuapiku, plis..." mohon Hoseok dengan puppy eyesnya. Ok. Namjoon tidak tahan jika dilihat seperti itu, langsung saja meraih bubur dari Hoseok dan bersiap menyuapkannya.

"Sebelum kita mulai kau harus duduk bersila didepanku ya.." Namjoon menatap se— "Ah.. Satu hal lagi" sedikit memajukan dirinya ke Namjoon, dan langsung mengusak rambutnya, kekiri dan kekanan. Sabar Kim Namjoon... Sabar...

"Nah.. Beginikan lebih baik." kini Namjoon berponi dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Sekarang Namjoon benar-benar kesal. "Maumu itu apa sih Hoseok?" Hoseok hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau lebih tampan jika berponi, itu menurutku." ukh... Wajahnya memerah saat mengatakan itu. Yang dipuji jadi sedikit salah tingkah juga.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka buburnya?" tanya Namjoon setelah selesai menyuapi Hoseok.

"Rasanya enak^^"

Meskipun tadi sedikit canggung, Namjoon tetap menyuapinya dalam diam. Dia masih salah tingkah waktu itu. Hoseok hanya melihat Namjoon yang sedang membereskan mangkok dan gelas, tuh kan... Namjoon lebih tampan jika berponi dan ditambah lagi pandangannya kini lebih serius. Jantungnya kini seperti ingin meledak .

"Setelah ini kau harus tidur Hoseok, jangan lakukan hal-hal yang aneh!"

"Iya bawel -.-"

"Sudah kutinggal dulu." disaat dirinya berdiri, ujung kaos miliknya ditarik oleh Hoseok. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Menunduklah, aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Namjoon mendekatkan kepalanya ke Hoseok. Lebih tepatnya telinganya ke bibir Hoseok, tapi tak terlalu dekat.

"Terima kasih.."

CUP...

Hoseok menciumnya dipipi, rasanya jantung miliknya berdetak. Namjoon lalu meraih kepala Hoseok, langsung mencium keningnya dan pucuk kepalanya bergantian. Hoseok hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Sama-sama, cepat sembuh, dan aku mencintaimu.." setelah mengucapkan itu Namjoon keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang diam dalam keadaan memerah.

END a.k.a FIN

Ok~ ane tahu ini berakhir dengan tidak elitnya :3

Ini ff yg dibuat khusus untuk debut ane diffn :3 #Cielah :3

.

.

Satu hal... Jangan lupa RnR :3

Sign~


End file.
